fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hosekiiro Manami
is one of the protagonists and she is also the one of the antagonists in Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!. When she is in first appeared, she was , the legendary Cure of the colors; but her identity was not revealed. But she dies in a losing her ability and she brainwashed by Black King and she turned into , which she is very bad and very mysterious. Later, she was becoming good and her form change is . In Prism Power Pretty Cure!, Cure Arc-En-Ciel was reincarnated and her replacement is Yukisora Dia. General Information Appearance Cure ArcEnCiel has long, colorful hair combed into giant bun and two sleek buns at the back (similar to Twilight's hairstyle), with a glittering highlights and a vivid-colored ombre, which it gathered by a white puffy ribbon with the twelve gemstones at the center and she had pink eyes. She had a giant hooped pink earrings, a crystallized necklace, and a magenta choker. Her dress was white with colorfully accents, fluffy puffs at sleeves and skirts, a giant pink ribbon with a colorful brooch, her skirt consists with a pastel-colored fringes, and her top with a fringed details. Her arm warmers were colorful puffs with fringes and her boots are very long to thigh, which it have white with pink, blue, yellow, and green accents. Her back at her dress with a giant blue ribbon accross to ankles, which held by a waist. And a ribboned-like a criss-cross straps. As Manami, she had short blonde hair (similar to Towa's hairstyle) passing her chests tied with a pink cloth and she had blue eyes. Her puffy pink dress with a long sleeved blue cardagian, a thistle ribbon belt, green stockings and yellow heels. Personality Manami is a loner, loses her mind, and she was the bodyguard of the Colorful World. She is hates cute things, sweets, and very coldest. Before she was destroyed, she was refusing to join the team and being going away herself. But she was loses her ability to transform into pretty cure, because that she was being attacked by Black King and she was died due to her losing her life and memories. She was a servant, a love for ghost, violence, and disasters, and using bad faith. History Etymology - Hoseki (宝石) means jewel. Iro (色) means color. Hosekiiro means colorful jewel. - Mana (愛) means love. The kanji was also as ai, which means love. Mi (美) means lovely. Cure Arc-En-Ciel - means rainbow in French. Ombre - Ombré describes the gradual blending of one color hue to another, usually moving tints and shades from light to dark. The technique is commonly seen as a surface treatment in fashion and art. During the early 21st century ombré became a popular feature for hair coloring, nail art, and even baking, in addition to its uses in home decorating and graphic design. Villain Ombre is the evil form of Manami after she dies in a losing her ability and it was brainwashed from Dark King. Powers and Abilities Ombre has a power of darkness, which she used her staff to manier the Kokushibiyos, it revives the monster, and there attacks from the Cures were splinched. As her form change, her form was became a mixup of gangster and gothic; but there are black and she used her electric guitar of darkness to noisier the Cures and she screams it. In episode 37, she was became a giant monster of darkness. But she was extremely powerful than her forms. Pretty Cure Cure Arc-En-Ciel is the pretty cure form of Manami. She represented the colors. Harukara Kagayaki Attacks Transformation Songs Duets Trivia *Manami is the first Cure to die. *Manami is the first Cure to had rainbow-colored as her theme color. *Manami is the second Cure to been brainwashed after she was a Cure. *She was noted as a newly revival of Kotenshi Shirleen. But they have sharing their similarities: **Both are white and pink as noted theme color. **Both have blonde hair and blue eyes (Shirleen, when transformed). **Both have a strong relationship with the lead Cures (Kori and Yume) **Both have different devices than other members. **Both are not part in the team (Shirleen, if does to be a part of the team). Category:Rainbow Cures Category:White Cures Category:Deceased Cures Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Cures Category:Monsters Category:Main Villains